Bubblegum and purple stuff
by Tatertot317
Summary: old story i never finished XD it sucks but read it if u want
1. Meet Abbie

Chapter 1

Name: Gabriellah Kaleena Couvertier

Alias: Abbie C.

ethnicity: Japanese/Russian

birthplace: Khasan Russia

hair : long black

eyes: red

Mom: Akane Takara (shot at age 24)

Siblings: only biological sibling is Abigaiyle (Gabby)

felony`s: organized crime, multiple homicides, battery, assult, posession of illegal drugs, arson, and a bunch of other 2nd degree offenses

Ok so I was sitting on my bed staring at my white laptop thinking of what to write. We had a 85 page report to turn in tomorrow and I was only on page 25! I flopped back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. This sucked the one Saturday it didn't rain I had a report to do! I got up and reached below my bed to get my Ipod. But my hand hit something else. I completely froze the only thing I kept under there was my I pod and what ever that was it grabbed me. I screamed tried to pull my hand back but who ever it was wasn't letting go I turned around trying to get the gun I kept in the desk drawer but I couldn't reach it…. So I bit who ever it was really hard forcing them to let go and ran out the door grabbing my gun on the way out.

Yah now is definitely not one of those times when like your in a bad dream you can never seem to run fast enough even though you keep telling you self to you cant. I turned around to see if they were following when I ran into something hard… I fell backwards and landed on my butt with a loud thud. I looked up and completely froze seeing that it wasn't just some kid I ran into it was L….. I tried to bite my lip to keep from crying but it wasn't working so i bit it even harder than I thought adding to my list of things to cry about :

a psycho freak was under my bed

I just made an idiot out of myself in front of L

My butt hurt from falling

Now my lip was bleeding!

Now I couldn't help from crying . I looked down at the floor hoping he wouldn't see what a big baby I was.

"wats wrong?"

I looked up to see him sitting in front of me .

"!" I tried to say butt all my words turned into melted fudge. So I grabbed his hand and ran back to my room dragging him behind me.

"its under there…." I said pointing to under my bed.


	2. HAHA not funny

"WHAT IN THE MY GOOD HOLY GOD ARE YOU DOING UNDER MY BED YOU FUCKIN DOUCHBAG!!!!"I screamed as B crawled out from under my bed "JESUS YOU COULD WARN ME BEFORE YOU DECICED TO HIDE UNDER MY BED LIKE F-ING MICHAEL JACKSON!!!!"

"HAHA ABBIE WAS SCARED!!!" B was rolling on the floor cracking up like a fag.

"I WAS NOT!!!!"

"YES YOU WERE!!! AND YOU SCREAM LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!!!"

Ok now that fruitcake was really starting to piss me off….

"SAY ONE MORE THING AND I`LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!"I reached in my pocket and pulled out my handgun.

"Abbie it isn't safe to play with guns.." L said reaching over and taking the gun out of my hand. "…and by the way you can let go of my hand now…."

I jerked my hand out of his and put it in the pocket of my hoodie. I wore it almost every day it was white but the sleeves hood and pockets were black and it had my name on the back in big gothic letters. Yah I wore just about the same thing every day my jacket, black and white striped tights, black shorts a black tutu and any color shirt with green fairy wings. Ok I'll admit it I cant dress myself if my life depended on it but hey it could be worse I could be like Near and were pajamas all day even though my sister would kill me if I did.

"OH FUCK I GOT TO GO!!!!" I ran out the door and headed towards my sisters room. SHES GIONG TO KILL ME IF IM LATE!

**sorry its short ill finish it tomarrow..... ps if you dont review your a meany face**


	3. ow gravity hurts

I ran down the hall way to my sisters room before attempting so stop infront of the door, but hey knowing me I ran face first into it.

"WHAT THE F! YOU IDIOT!! as smart as you may be gravity dosnt care and will still punch you in the face…"

"gravity dosen`t punch me in the face doors do...." I said holding my nose.

Me and Gabby were the worst twins ever. We couldn't read each others minds finish the other ones sentence, heck we arnt even good at looking the same. My sister among other things was a complete blonde. Even though it was just hair dye it seemed to make her more stupid, not like acidemicaly stupid but more like she has more pennys under her bed then that girl had common sence. But none the less she was my stupid blonde annoying showoffy hyper mentially unstable suicidal twin sister and I hate to admit it but I liked it that way…

"so are you just going to stand there like an idiot or come in?" gabby asked getting annoyed by my constant trailing off.

"huh?....oh ok…" I walked in her room shutting the door softly behind me. It had the same basic set up as mine only a lot cleaner and pinker…

"ok so where did we leave off last week?" She had finally convinced me to teach her to play violin. I really didn't like teaching people how to play instraments but at least Gabby didn't suck that bad (witch really means she sucked worse than anyone in the history of sucking)

I picked up my all white violin and started to play canon in d but i didn't really feel like doing anything right now.

"ahhhhh….. forget this im going to bed…" I just got up and left. I don't really care if she gives me hell about it later it just felt like one of those days where all you want to do is lay in bed and listen to Elton john even though he is the worlds biggest fag other then Mello. Mello would make a really pretty girl if he would put his hair up and were a skirt or……BANG!! Yah I just ran into a wall again this was so not my day…

"you ok?" someone asked from behind me.

"….nope" I turned around to see Near standing there." Ive ran into 4 walls today B decided to play Michael Jackson and L took my gun….. so no im not ok… well im going to bed see ya later Sheep…."

When I finally got to my room I feel face down on the bed and just layed there I wasn't really tired but had nothing better to do then sleep.

After laying there for about an hour I figured that the sleep thing wasn't working so time to go annoy L. annoying l was fun cuz no matter what you do he wolnt get mad.

I dragged myself down the hallway again and opened the door to his room.

"what the f?"dude L was sleeping i thought he only did that when he died. I didn't think it was possibable but apperiantly the coffee and drugs has to where off some time. I was about to leave but then i saw the trip back….. ughhhhh it was soo long….. nahhh not worth it. So I just walked over and and layed on the bed next to him. L was really cute when he was sleeping. Wich was the total oppiset of me I normaly wake up on my stomach with the entire right side of my body hanging off the bed. But some time within the next 20 min. I fell asleep.

**HEY PPLZ REVIEWS ARE NICE!!! SO REVIEW OR YOUR A JERK!!!! **


	4. oh crap i'm busted

"hey wake up !" some one was shakeing me trying to get me to wake up.

"IT WAS GABBY!!! THEY MADE ME DO IT!!!!" I screamed jumping out of bed and tripping over the blankets landing on the hard wood floor.

"made you do what?" I looked up to see L leaning over the bed stairing at me.

"huh?'

"you were screaming something about how you didn't know and you hid the peanut butter under the stage…"

it took me a while before I realized what I was screaming about.

"oh it was nothing…. And it probably isn't even there anymore its been so long…"

"why did you hide peanut butter under a stage?"

" uhh this is the part where we change the topic…"

"if you don't tell me im going to sit on you until you confess what it is.."

"you wouldn't…."

"I will….."

"your jokeing right?"

"I don't joke…"

"oh my good almighty lord in heaven your serious!"

"i`ll give you a 5 second head start….1……..2…"

"AHHHH!!!" I screamed running down the hallway trying to find a place to hide. I ran into the first room I could find.

"what the F?" umm maby that wasn't such a smart idea yah matt and mello were sitting on the bed making out wich was like really smexxy and stuff. But hideing now yaoi later!!!

"I was never here…" I said and dove under the bed.

About 5 seconds later some one knocked on the door. I herd some one get up and awnser it.

"do eather of you know were Abbie is?"

"no why the hell would I know were the stupid fairy is?'

Thank god it was mello that opened the door matt couldn't lie if his life depended on it... mello slammed the door and walked over infront of the bed

" you can get out now stupid.."

"stupid`s a mean word. And why did you call me a 'stupid fairy'?" I said crawling out from under the bed.

"cuz your wereing fairy wings fagget…"

"…says the one who molested his roommate…" I stood up and wiped the dust off my clothes "… see ya later mello yellow…" I got up and walked out the door.

"found ya…." L was standing there waiting for me to come out the entire time….so yah im doomed now…..

**IF YOU DONT REVIEW THAN YOUR A JERK!!! p.s i dont feel like writeing the next chapter so heres what happens... L drags abbie down the hallway and dumps her into a bathtub full of ice water.... idk maby ill write it later in a flashback or something....**


	5. why did you leave me?

I was finally starting to warm up after L dumped me in a bath tub full of ice water (yah I'm to lazy to write that part -_-' ) I got to remind myself never to do that again…

I thought curling up in my red fleece blanket.

"Hey I'm going to go watch a movie with G.." I told L as I crawled out of his bed and made my way down to my evil sisters room.

I stopped and knocked on her door…. But she didn't answer. So I knocked again.

"hey G open up its me!!!" but the room was quiet… something wasn't right.

"HEY YOU OK? OPEN THE DOOR!!! I reached down and tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked.

"GABBY OPEN THE DOOR!!!" I said pounding on the door.

I kicked in the door and ran inside. Everything was perfect still almost like it was staged.

Suddenly the room went cold and a chill ran down my spine as the door slowly creaked from behind me.

I turned around slowly and completely froze. I couldn't move and my eyes were fixed on the now broken door.

There it was written in big bloody letters…

"Come join me?"

And below it was a big arrow pointing to the ceiling.

This wasn't making sense we were on the top floor there wasn't any thing above…. Unless…. THE ROOF!

Then bang it hit me like a fat chick who sat down to fast!

I ran out the door and sprinted down the hallway hoping to catch up before it was to late.

I flung open the door to the roof and ran up the spiral staircase.

And there she was… Gabby was standing on the opposite side facing the now setting sun.

"Glad you decided to join me nee-san" Gabby said with a quiet evil laugh at the end.

"Abigaiyle?" I said taking a step forwards. "what's wrong?"

"whats wrong?.... you seriously need to ask that question?" Gabby said turning around and stepping off the ledge. "you know what's wrong ,……. You've always known…" She said slowly walking towards me. "But you didn't say anything did you…." She said stopping a foot away from me.

"it was your job to tell not mine…" I said looking up at my younger sister who was actually a couple inches taller than me.

"IT WAS YOURS TOO!!! YOU MADE ME WALK HALF WAY ACROST RUSSIA BECAUSE YOU SAID THAT YOU HAD A CRAZY DREAM THAT YOU SAW YOUR WHOLE LIFE AND YOU SAVED THE WORLD! WELL LOOK THE WORLD DIDN'T NEED SAVING!!! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE NOTHING IS HAPPENING!!!!!" Gabby said grabbing me by the collar and throwing me on the ground. "YOUR FUCKING CRAZY!!!"

"IM NOT CRAZY!!! THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT A NOTE BOOK AND THE GOD OF TE NEW WORLD!!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Gabby said dragging me up by my hair before punching me in the face and letting me fall to the ground "YOUR FUCKING CRAZY AND BELONG BACK IN THE ASYLUM!!!"

It felt like a bomb went off in my head and my brain was splattered ageist my skull.

I looked up to see Gabby walk away.

"GABBY PLEASE!!!" I cried grabbing her ankle. "Please don't leave me…."

"…. I don't care." She said kicking me in the stomach making me let go. "see yah in hell you crazy basterd…" Gabby said waking over to the edge of the roof before shooting herself in the head. And then that was it there was no one left now its just me and neon.

I don't know how long I was sitting there but it was long after the poliece and ambulance came I know that much.

"ABBIE!" someone screamed from behind me. I turned around to see neon running towards me.

"mom?" I said looking over at her. I don't know why but even from the time we were really young I've always called her mom and she always acted like she was even though she was only 6 years older than me.

"are you ok?" she asked running over to me and hugging me.

"…….no"


	6. painful memories

"I'm so sorry" Janna said pulling me on her lap and wrapping her arms around me. I looked up at her to see that she was crying. It was the first time i have ever seen her cry.

"mommy why are you crying?" I said brushing her hair out of her face. "she's ok now..." I smiled trying not to cry. Gabby finally got what she wanted.... she wanted to die... and it was my fault. Her entire life I beat her, tried to choke her, on several occasions put drugs in her food and even tried to drown her drowned her in the bath tub.... but now she's ok that wont happen to her in heaven.... will it?

"no.... she isn't coming back..." She said holding my face in her hands. But when I looked back up I saw her she looked diffrent than i've ever seen her before Janna was always strong, she wasn't ever scared, she was always laughing.... you could no longer tell she was once like that. Now she looked pathetic .... no it was more like.... despair, hopelessness and confusion all in one.

Why dose this seem so much like da ja vue.

***FLASHBACK***

I was up in my room crying. Momma and Dad were fighting again. I got up and quietly shut my door and crept down the stairs and peeked in the kitchen from the door frame.

"SHES FUCKING CRAZY!!!" my mom screamed

"NO SHE ISNT!! MABY IF ABIGAIYLE WOULD STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH SHE WOULDNT DO THAT!!!"

"SHE TRYED TO DROWNED HER SISTER IN A BATH TUB!!! SHES 6!!! THAT KID IS POSSESSED!!! I DONT KNOW WHAT THAT **THING** IS BUT I WANT HER OUT OF HERE!!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!!! YOU TRUST ABIGAIYLE TO TAKE OVER A MAFIA?!?! HELL NO THE KID IS TOO MUCH OF A SISSY! IF GABBRIELLAH DOSENT THAN EVERYTHING IS GOING TO FALL APART!!!"

"SHE SAID '... one day when i take over it wolnt be no more of that democracy crap im going to rule the entire fucking world!!!! *evil laugh*' CANT YOU SEE IT SHES FUCKING PSYCHO!!!..... she honestly scares me more than anyone i've ever met"

I slid down the wall and sat down on that white marble floor. My own mommy hates me? why? _why wolnt she love me_?!?! I thought digging my nails into the floor. I wiped my eyes and looked back to see me dad punch my mom in the face before walking out of the room and slamming the front door.

I crawled out from behind the door and slowly walked in the kitchen.

"mommy...." I said walking over to her. She was sitting with her back to the counter with her long light brown hair covering her face.

"... you little freak!" She said looking up at me. her face was covered in a mix of blood and tears.

"mommy?...." I said walking over to her and kneeling beside her. "why?" I said crying.

"....stay away from me you little basterd..." She hissed crawling over to the other side of the counter and useing it to pull her self up.

"mommy dont you love me?..." I said standing up.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU YOU LITTLE WITCH!!!" she said grabbing a butcher knife out of the drawer and walking over to me.

"momma PLEASE!!! I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE!!"I pleaded but she continued walking towards me slowly with a sinister glare. "MOMMA!!! PLEASE DONT!!!! I LOVE YOU!! DONT YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?!?!"

"HA I NEVER COULD STAND YOU YOU LITTLE FREAK!!"

"MOMMY!!!! WHY!!!" I said backing into a wall ".... why dont you love me?..." I choked out.

I looked up to see her standing in front of me with a knife in one hand and the other pinning my throat to the wall while laughing like a maniac.

"MOMMY!!!" i screamed as a 12 inch knife plunged deep into my stomach pinning me into the wall behind me.

'_please can i please die now_!!!!' I thought spitting up blood. I lifted my head to see her laughing on the floor soaked in blood rocking back and forth.

then everything went black..........

***end flashback***

**I **burried my face into the collar of Jannas dress and started crying hystariacly.

"shhh its going to be ok..." She wispered patting my back.

_**aww its a sad chapter i know!!! like it or hate it? please review and let me know what you think!!!**_


	7. silver

**hey sorry its been so long since i last updated i was too dang lazy -_-' this could get a little confuseing in the next chapter so pay attention in this one and it will make a lot more sence later on ^_^**

**It had been almost 2 weeks since then and every one got back on with there lives, but the empty silence still haunted the hallways.**

I layed there in the window seal and staired up at looked around my room it was pretty messy and stuff was thrown everywhere.I sat up and rested my head aginst the window watching all the other kids play kick ball. It was a beautifull day there wernt any clouds out and the cherry trees had just begun to bloom.

From behind I herd someone open the door. I looked over to see a girl about 9 with long light pink hair thrown in to pigtails and dark purple eyes and thick black glasses. She stood there nervously holding her suitcase.

"um… h-h-hey i-im Silver… and um im uh your new room mate" she said quietly looking down at the ground.

"Silver…. Haven't herd that name before…" I said pointing at the bed on the other side of the room.

"s-s-so whats your name?..but umm you don't half to tell me if you don't want to its just that um…. S-sorry am I talking to much?" she said putting her bag on the bed.

"no its fine talk all you want I don't care.." I said pulling out my Nintendo DS.

I could tell she wasn't gonna be much of a problem because of her shyness.

"uhhh... d-d-do you mind if i ask you a q-question?" she said looking down and playing with the hem of her black skirt.

"ask away..." I said pushing buttons rapidly trying to get to level 34.

"ummm if y-you dont mind me asking ummmm w-what h-happened to your parents?"

I looked up and caught her stairing at me before she quickly looked back down.

I put down my game and walked over to her. She looked several inches smaller than me. I noticed her face turn bright red.

"s-s-sorry f-for a-asking..." Silver said biting her lip.

"its ok i dont mind.." I said lifting up her chin and smiling. "my dad is in prison for life, his first wife Carmen was ran over by a train, his second wife and my mother was Nika and she was shot in the head, his third wife was named Asa had her throat slit and his forth wife Christen lives in russia."

"oh i-im so sorry..." she said looking back down.

"what happened to yours?"

"well um my dad and mom split up and my got really sick and she um..."

"died?..."

"um yes..."

"hmmm..." i thought looking at her. "take off the glasses..."

"um okay" she said takeing them off.

"wow... thats diffrent.." i said looking at her. She was actuially very pretty without them.

"sorry..." she said looking down at her shoes and putting them back on.

"for what? i think you look better without them..."

"oh... um thank you.." she said looking up and smiling softly.

"wanna do something fun?" i said getting a brillant idea.

"ummm okay.."

"hold on!" i said running over to the closet and pulling out a huge box.

"ummm if you dont mind me asking.. what is in there?"

"this!!!" i said pulling out one of the old cosplay uniforms i hadnt used in years.

"huh?"

"put this on..." i said throwing her a mikuru (the melancholy of haruhi suzumiya)costume.

"um ok" she said putting it on.

"perfect!!" i said grabbing her hand and running into B`s room. "OMG LOOK SHE MAKES THE BEST MIKURU EVAR!!!"

Silver looked down and blushed pulling the hem of the extremly short skirt down.

"hell yah she dose!" B said almost falling out of the chair he was sitting in.

"she is so f-ing adorable!!!" I me and b said almost hugging her to death.

"umm thank you.." She said blushing and biteing her thumb.

"AWWWWW KAWAIII!!!!!!" i said jumping up and down.

**well howdy there that was the end of ch 7. silver was going to be hyper and punkish but i like the new one much better! shes soo cute!!!**


	8. HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

"Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah]  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa]  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb " I screamed running into the cafeteria and ploping down next to Janna and Silver. "was up my home dawgs"

"you do know what that song is saying right?" janna said takeing a bite out of her sandwich.

I sat there and thought about it but nothing came to mind. "ummm nope i dont know..... wats it saying?"

"hmmm i dont think i wanna tell you..." she said smirking at me.

"come on please?"

"hmmm...." she said thinking for a moment "nope..."

"TELL ME!!!"

"find out your self..."

"hey silver do you know what it means?"

She just nodded yes and continued eating.

"will you please tell me?" I said sweetly

Silver looked up and smiled and shook her head no.

"GOD DAMN IT!" i screamed pounding my fists on the table.

"hey what did i miss?" B said sitting down next to me.

"no one will tell me what the song 'fer shure' is talking about!!!"

"you really dont know?"

"NO!!! come on tell me!!!"

"okay" He leaned over and whispered in my ear "its about getting fucked up the ass"

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" I said falling out of the chair and landing on the ground. "SO I RAN IN HERE SINGING GAY PORNO!!!"

"yup basicaly...." he said pulling me on the chair.

"arnt you going to eat anything?" silver said noticing i didnt get lunch.

"yuppers i am" i said reaching into my pocket and pulling out 12 pills.

"what are all those for?" she said looking at the various medications

"two are for manic depression, one is for ADHD, and the rest are i dont know what..." I reached acrost the table and stole jannas water bottle before swallowing all of them at once.

"thanks for asking to borrow that" janna said taking her water back.

"im 'borrowing' this to..." i said grabbing the sandwich out of B's hands.

"i was eating that..."

I licked it and offered it back to him "ya still want it?"

"yup" he said taking the slobbery sandwich and takeing a bite out of it.

"ewwwwwww" i said creeped out that was like in-direct kissing!!!!

"hey you feeling okay your face is all red?" Silver asked feeling my forehead

"yah shes fine shes just embaressed cuz her and B just had a hot french kiss thru a sandwich!" janna said cracking up.

"MOM!!! do you mind?!?!?"

"mom?" silver said looking up at me

"yah we go way back to before we came here. i've just always called her mom" i said not wanting to explain a very long story

"oh i see"

"yup im out of here" i said standing up to leave.

"whats wrong are you too embarrassed to sit next to your new **_'boyfriend'_** " Janna said cracking up.

"GRRRRR!!!" i said marching out of the cafeteria

**howdy there!!! I NEED HELP PICKING A NAME FOR MY NEW OC!!!! SHE LOOKS LIKE MIKU HATSUNE AND I REALLY CANT THINK OF A NAME!!!! SO PLZZZZZ REVIEW!!!! THANKS ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9 part 1 :P

**CHAPTER 9 PART 1 ****- SORRY THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST PART OF THE CHAPTER I'LL FINISH THE REST LATER :P**

"HEY WAKE UP IDIOT!" Mello screamed standing above me. I turned over and looked at the clock.

"shut up mel its to damn early to start this crap" i said pulling the pillow over my head.

"here you got something in the mail today" he said throwing a box at me.

"OWW WHAT THE HELL!" i screamed falling out of bed "GET OUT!"

I sat up and brushed the hair out of my face and looked down at the box that had so rudely awakened me.

It was wrapped in brown paper and had something that looked like a crossbreed between a giraffe and a hippopotamus scribbled on the front in green crayon.

'_Abbie if you don't open this damn box the next one i send you will be filled with snakes..._

_ Love ya, Xander'_

Ugh considering it was from my older half brother it can wait untill later, I stated in my head before kicking the box off the bed and going back to sleep

"Good morning!"

I glared up to see which moron was now trying to wake me up. And there standing above me was Silver wereing a blue lacy dress and looking like a chibi... grr shes to cute to hit!

"hmm whats in the box?" she said picking it up and looking at it.

"open it if you want to i dont care" i mumbled trying to sleep

I sat up and looked at the box." hmmm that might not be such a good idea..." i said remembering the human heart he sent me in a glass jar.

"well open it then!" she said shoveing the box into my hands

"fine" i said pulling off the brown paper it was wrapped in before opening the box and dumping it out. There didnt really seem to be anything weird in it just an old photo album, the entire box set of Inuyasha ,a letter and a couple pokemon cards. Just a bunch of crap that he probably had laying around.

"yo breakfast!" Janna said jumping up behind me out of nowhere.

"WOAH!" I said jumping up and falling backwards off the bed. "where did you come from?"

"a science lab in Massachusetts. Now come on im hungry!" she said pulling me by the arm.

* * *

"Okay everyone time for your final exams. This test can severly drop your rank if you fail it" The teacher said glaring down at me " so don't screw it up!"

" I dont wanna take a test " i said glaring back up at her.

"Im not asking you im telling you" She said getting annoyed at my costant insubordination.

" ... and im telling you... im not gonna take no damn test just to become a mindless copy!"

" do you know how meny people would kill to even get the slightest chance to become the next L? And yet your just gonna refuse the only good thing to ever happen to you"

"well if thats what it takes than i guess so..." It isnt worth fighting over. I stood up and slowly started to walk out of the room.

"are you shure that you wanna leave?" Janna said grabbing my sleeve and looking up at me.

"yah... i wolnt be back" I reached down and hugged her goodbye " i have a feeling we'll see each other again soon"

She sighed and let go of my sleeve " please dont do anything L can have you arrested for..."

"i cant promise you that" i turned away and walked out the door.

I hate it here. Were not becoming L successors were were becomeing his clone. Watari only wants another version of the original, an alternate, a backup, a duplicate or in other words an exact copy. they really dont care who we are; they take away our name and give us a letter and an alias. I dont even know if i remember my name matter what we do we'll always be a generic, mediocre version of to original. I would rather die than continue liveing someone elses life.


End file.
